Sasuke's Unforgettable Mistake
by LittleMissDeadly
Summary: Sakura thought she found it already in Sasuke. But he didn't show her any sign of affection. Sakura decided to end their relationship.Sasuke wants her back.Paparazzi is always on their backs because of their professions.Will Sakura accept him again? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

When you the people hear the names, Sasuke and Sakura, the first thing that will come to their mind is: Power Couple, Best Sweethearts, and Unbreakable Bonds. Some famous fortune tellers even told the media that they would be tying the knot soon. But exactly two weeks ago, they broke up.

Let me explain to you why I mentioned _media_.

Sasuke Uchiha is the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku: the retired CEO of Uchiha Inc. and Uchiha Mikoto: retired supermodel and actress. He also has a brother named, Uchiha Itachi: a handsome actor and current CEO of Uchiha Inc. Sasuke has the same onyx eyes like the rest of their family, a strange chicken butt hair, pale skin and hot body. I might as well tell you that he is a famous actor/model like his mother and older brother.

Sakura Haruno is the youngest daughter of Jun Haruno: current CEO of Haruno Group of Companies and Akio Haruno: a famous fashion designer and retired singer. She has two brothers, Pein Haruno: managing director of Haruno Hotels and Sasori Haruno who is still in college although he works as an actor. Sakura has pink length waist hair, emerald eyes and her porcelain skin that is as soft as silk. She is a famous actress/model/singer.

To cut it short the two were both from two famous families, known for their talents and looks.

…

Back at the situation…

Sakura woke up by the harsh strays of sunlight on her delicate face, tossing out of her comfy bed she rub her eyes. She let out a still sleepy yawn. She is dead tired from her movie press conference last night and now she has school. She was a busy per-

Knock. Knock.

"Sakura-sama, breakfast is served downstairs" the maid said behind the door.

"Be right there" Sakura said loud enough for the maid to hear as she grabs her pink fluffy tower and headed to the bathroom.

After showering herself, she blow dried her hair, putted lotion.

She went to her walk in closet that is the size of a house she picked out an outfit:

She was wearing a pink Callie Tunic. It is a slinky-jersey one-shoulder top features an asymmetrical neckline. Pleating at side and draping at front and back with an asymmetrical hem. 1.5" strap at cutout shoulder. She was also wearing black denim miniskirt features seam detail and a hidden back zip and a Georgie High Heel Booties. She had her Prada Mini Boston Bag Coral BN1605.

Her hair was let down and had curls at the end.

She took one last look at the mirror and dashed off to breakfast.

Once she reached downstairs Pein said, "Somebody is excited to go to school"

"I haven't been in school for two weeks already" Sakura answered taking a seat and started eating her breakfast,

"You would just attend your school for three days, since your leaving for your European Tour" Pei said,

Sakura sighed she almost forgot about her tour because of the entire break- up thing she has been thinking.

"I better go, Nii-san" Sakura grab her Prada Mini Boston Bag Coral BN1605,

She headed straight into their limousine that dashed off to their school.

…

_**Saint Catherine University.**_

It is the school where all teen actors, actresses, models, singers attends, because it is the only school in the entire world that finds a way to literally get them educated and still manages their career. But it doesn't mean that if you're an actress you are qualified to attend that school, you still have to pass their over-the-top examination test. In this school there is a group called _**Catherine Royalties **_they are the students that excels in their subjects and career.

_**Catherine Royalties**_ consists of:

Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Urusakagi (I know lame surname), Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki and our very own: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

They were the most envied and adored of the school.

….

The _**Catherine Royalties**_ were on their first subject of the day: _Handling Paparazzi by Shizune._

They were all there except for Sakura Haruno.

Ino sighed as she looks around her friends, "I miss Sakura"

"Well you're not alone in that "Tenten said.

"Sasuke-teme, this is all you fault!" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger on Sasuke.

"What did I do to you, dobe?" Sasuke asked in his normal relax tone.

"Well if you would just swallow that overly-large-ego of yours and say sorry then Sakura-chan is here with us!" Naruto said throwing his hands in the air.

Sasuke was about to retort when the bell rang, signaling everyone that classes will be starting, just then Shizune entered the room.

"Okay class, turn your books to page 475" Shizune said as she puts down her books on the table.

Sasuke opened his book on the designated page lazily as his eyes wandered around the room.

He admits that it was his fault that they broke up….

He didn't even show her any signs of affection when they were still together…

Just because he was afraid that he might do it in the wrong way…

He doesn't know how to show affection to her because he grew up in a family where they do not always show affection to others.

It was his first time to feel love.

Sakura was perfect and he was a bastard for hurting her feelings.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when a knock on their classroom was heard.

Shizune stop whatever she is saying and opened the door.

Shizune smiled, "Ah, it is nice of you to join us, Sakura"

Sakura entered the classroom, "Sorry I'm late, Shizune-sensei"

Shizune nodded and asked her to sit down.

Sakura looked at her classmates when she saw Sasuke, her feet where automatically walked to him and to the vacant chair beside him, but before her feet could walk her mind stopped it from moving, and instead she took a sit next to Ino.

Then the tension suddenly became thicker almost suffocating.

Sakura sighed and took out her music notebook instead of her textbook and started to write a song about her and Sasuke.

She decided to avoid her friends for a while in order to get her head cleared.

Sakura didn't attend class that afternoon; she went to the music studios to record the song she just wrote

…

_**Two days later…**_

_**Catherine Royalties **_were at the Sasuke's mansion in his room. Naruto was surfing the web on his (Naruto) brand new iPod (sp?) when he started humming.

"Naruto stop humming!" Shikamaru complained trying to sleep on Sasuke's bed.

"I can't stop it! The song that Sakura-chan just recorded is so beautiful" Naruto said.

Ino grab the iPod and activated the speakers…..

…

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>How we met<br>And the sparks flew instantly  
>And people would say they're the lucky ones<em>

_**(**_**Sasuke smirked)**

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat<br>Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

**(Ino's face saddened)**

_Oh, a simple complication,  
>Miscommunications lead to fallout,<br>So many things that I wish you knew  
>So many walls up that I can't break through<em>

(**Sasuke's bang hid his face, because his face is screaming "GUILTY!")**

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dyin' to know  
>Is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me?  
>Yeah<br>I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<em>

**( "It is killing me, Sakura" Sasuke thought)**

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy<br>And you're doing your best to avoid me  
>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us<br>Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
>But you held your pride like you should have held me,<br>Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing  
>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how<br>I've never heard silence quite this loud._

**( "I just don't know how to say sorry and how to show you my feeling" Sasuke added)**

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me?  
>Yeah<br>And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<em>

_This is looking like a contest  
>Of who can act like they care less<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side_

**("I always knew you always like to be beside me" Sasuke smirked)**

_The battle's in your hands now  
>But I would lay my armor down<br>If you say you'd rather love than fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew  
>But the story of us might be ending soon<em>

**("I'll get you back" Sasuke thought determined)**

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me?  
>Yeah<br>And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>Now, Now, Now_

_And we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?<br>Yeah  
>And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
>The End<em>

…

Sasuke is now determining to get Sakura back and to shower her with love and affection.

But the question is:

Does Sakura want him back?

… **TBC…..**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.

_Chapter Two: Leaving_

Sakura looked at the cloudy sky and sighed once more. Today she was leaving for her European Tour which will probably last for about two months at the most. She wanted to straight things out with Sasuke but she was afraid of what he would say about them. Her family insisted that she should continue the tour and enjoy it while it last. But of all places why Europe! And her first stop is Paris, the _city of love _now she feels that faith is mocking her.

"Instead of moping why don't you just finish the songs that you have to write" Sakura scolded herself.

**The Story of Us**, became a huge hit just hours after it was release and it gained positive feedbacks.

She looked at the blank page of her music notebook silently wishing that magical letters would appear and make a song. She needs an inspiration she couldn't write without one, hell all singers and songwriters need one! She closed her eyes trying to think of memories that will help contribute in her song. Then she remembered Sasuke's ex-girlfriend: Karin.

Before Sasuke and she were together they were close friends. Then one day while they were on the park Sasuke introduced Karin as her girlfriend they were rather uncomfortable with her. She was so kind with them whenever Sasuke is around, but when he's not Karin would say harsh things to them. Karin made Sakura once insecure about herself.

An imaginary light bulb appeared on Sakura's brain.

"That's it! I'll write a song about how Karin treated us" Sakura smiled at herself.

After minutes of scribbling and erasing notes on her music notebook, a new song has been made.

She quickly grabs her bag and headed to the recording studio.

….

Sasuke is still sleeping due to the party that Naruto had forcefully thrown for him because as the dobe would say, **'awakening of his eyes' **now it is 11:23 and he is still asleep and has a hangover. He is planning to just stay in bed for the rest of the day. Yup that's what he is go-

Ring! Ring!

Sasuke lazily took his phone and looked at the caller it was in under the name: Dobe.

(**Sasuke**, _Naruto_)

_Sasuke-teme are you awake?_

**No dobe, I'm still sleeping **(sarcasm)

_Whatever just turn on your damn television._

…_._

Sasuke sat up on his bed and said, "Television On"

All of the appliances in his mansion are voice activated by his voice only.

"Sakura Haruno fresh from the break-up with Sasuke Uchiha, just flew to Paris this morning. Is she trying to escape the questions that the media is giving her? Rumors say that she will stay a few weeks there due to the press conferences, shows and others" A reporter said,

"Faith must be shitting me" Sasuke thought as he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

….

**Saint Catherine University**

On this school each morning they play the latest music since they're students are all associated with media.

The royalties were on the campus benches and talking animatedly when Sasuke arrived.

"Dude, your so unlucky today" Naruto teased him.

"…."

Ino looked at Sasuke, "First Sakura went to Europe, Second I heard that Karin's back"

"Sasuke-kun!"

They all looked at the screamer and they're eyes all most pop out except for Sasuke and Neji.

The owner of the voice is none other than Karin.

She tried to intertwine hands with Sasuke but failed, "Get away the hell from me"

Karin was about to retort when music started playing.

…

Wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey.  
>You made my insecure.<br>To me I wasn't good enough.  
>But who are you to judge.<br>When you're diamond in the rough.  
>Am sure you got some things.<br>You like to change about yourself, but when it comes to me I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

Nananana, nananana  
>I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me.<br>Nananana, nananana  
>You got every right to a beautiful life.<p>

Come on!

Who says!  
>Who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it. Who says you're the only one that's hurting.<br>Trust me that's the price of beauty.  
>Who says you're not pretty, who says you're not beautiful.<br>Who says!

It's such a funny thing.  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell me what you need.  
>But it can widen out the the truth.<br>It's like a work of art.  
>But never get to see the lights.<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Will let you touch the sky.<br>Nananana, nananana  
>I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me.<br>Nananana, nananana  
>You got every right to a beautiful night.<p>

Come on!

Who says!  
>Who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it. Who says you're the only one that's hurting.<br>Trust me that's the price of beauty.  
>Who says you're not pretty, who says you're not beautiful.<br>Who says!

Who say you're not star potential, who says you're presidential.  
>Who says you can't be in movies, listen to me, listen to me.<br>Who says you don't pass a test, who says you can't be the best, who said, who said.  
>Would you tell me who said that, yeah.<br>Who says.

Who says!  
>Who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it. Who says you're the only one that's hurting.<br>Trust me that's the price of beauty.  
>Who says you're not pretty, who says you're not beautiful.<br>Who says!

Who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it, who says you're the only one that's hurting.

Trust me that's the price of beauty.  
>Who says you're not pretty, who says you're not beautiful.<br>Who says!

…

The Royalties chuckled when they heard the music, because they knew that Sakura dedicated it to Karin.

She was fuming in anger, jealousy and humiliation. How dare that pink-headed bitch humiliate her!

She was so going down she come back from her tour.

"Just wait Sakura, everything you own will be mine"

… **TBC…**

**Thank you for those who reviewed!**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
